Amarte es mi Razón
by Al Shinomori
Summary: Para May convertirse en una estrella del Escenario Kaleido era su Gran Sueño. Pero, tras conocer a uno de los acrobatas más prometedores de Francia,un accidente, todo cambia. Se da cuenta que por amor, algunas veces se deben sacrificar los sueños.MxL.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía y no existen fines de lucro en su publicación.

* * *

_

_**Dedicado a: **_

_Todas las chicas que me han apoyado desde siempre en esta sección. Este fic es para ustedes Chicas.

* * *

_

**Amarte es mi razón **

**Prólogo**

Observó maravillada las acrobacias que realizaban los trapecistas, puso especial atención a la pareja que representaba los papeles principales de la _Obra "Romeo y Julieta". _

_-Maravilloso_ – susurró sin pestañear la pelinegra que se encontraba acompañada por sus abuelos, les agradecía desde lo más profundo de su corazón que le hubiesen hecho ese obsequio.

Las grandes estrellas del escenario Kaleido se encontraban en todo su esplendor. La señorita Layla Hamilton y el joven Yuri Killian eran los mejores trapecistas, Ellos habían ganado hacía poco tiempo ese título, al ser los ganadores del trofeo del festival Circense, el más importante en el que pudieran participar todos aquellos que tuvieran talento en todo tipo de acrobacias.

La niña sonrió complacida con lo que veía. Aquellas maniobras y acrobacias parecían hechas con magia, se preguntó en silencio, si algún día Ella podría realizarlas. Aquello parecía un sueño, sin duda alguna, May estaba dispuesta a ser parte del encanto que había en ese lugar. En ese momento, se imagino en compañía de la señorita Hamilton compartiendo el escenario, las ovaciones y la admiración del público.

Estaba decidido, Ella lograría ser parte del elenco del escenario Kaleido y a su vez convertirse en una de las estrellas más reconocidas en ese medio.

_Nada ni nadie le impediría alcanzar su sueño…_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**-Para realizar esa técnica se necesita más que voluntad y práctica** – dijo aquel hombre de cabellos castaños ya fastidiado de no ver avances – **Te he dicho que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para Ella **– El hombre negó con cansancio – **Lo siento** – Silencio – **No eres el adecuado para Sofi –**

Aquellas palabras le habían hecho enfadar**, **_¿Quién se creía aquel hombre para decir que No era lo suficientemente bueno para Sofí?_ Jamás habría alguien mejor como compañero de su hermana que Él. Nunca permitiría que la alejaran de Él.

**-Ya te lo he dicho Leon** – le reprendió el hombre, su entrenador ya de tiempo, el mejor que podría existir por esos lugares, con la experiencia de la que ese hombre presumía nadie podría competir **– Necesitas creer en el mismo sueño que tu compañera** – le miró con reproche – **Si no es así, nunca podrás ayudarle a brillar y a cumplir con su sueño** – sonrió con ironía - **La técnica angelical necesita de un ángel y también de un verdugo **– le miró fijamente – **Y dudo que puedas convertirte en lo que Ella necesita** –

_Tras la muerte de su hermana, en ese fatídico accidente. Ya nada importaba, ni sus anhelos, ni sus sueños, ni mucho menos sus promesas._

_Sólo quedaban algunas piezas de emociones en su mente: Venganza, dolor, desolación, desesperanza, odio e incomprensión. Aquellas promesas hechas con el corazón se desvanecían con los mejores sentimientos que alguna vez había experimentado en la vida. _

_Sin Ella, ya nada tenía sentido. Sin Ella, ya nada tenía valor._

_Y… _

_Después de todo. _

_Si, se había convertido en un Verdugo… En el peor. Sólo bastaba con escuchar los susurros del dios de la muerte y todo pintaba a su favor._

_Nunca esperaría amar a alguien más que a Ella. Jamás permitiría compartir parte de su corazón con alguien más que no fuera su Sofí, su pequeña hermana._

_La promesa de entregar su corazón… _

_Pasaba a segundo plano… _

_Después de su muerte… _

_Ya nada valía la pena._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola, ya estoy acá con nuevo fic, espero que sea de su agrado, si todo sale bien se estará actualizando cada 15 días. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios. Esta historia es una línea paralela a la original, hay datos que se tomarán en cuenta para este fic y hay otros que me tomaré la libertad de hacer cambios. Será un Drama-Romance. Tendrá muy poco que ver con el escenario Kaleido, y me centraré un poco más en que hubiese pasado si May se dedicase al patinaje.

Pd. El capítulo 8 del fic _**la Promesa,**_ ya está en proceso, así que a esperar actualización.

Les dice hasta la siguiente entrega

Al chan (R.I)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía y no existen fines de lucro en su publicación._

**Aclaraciones-**

Las escenas que están escritas en _cursivas_ son parte del pasado.

Las escenas que están escritas con letra normal es el presente.

**Capítulo 1**

_**-¿Soñando despierta, otra vez?**__ – fue la pregunta formulada por la mujer que se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba una linda niña de cabellos azabache y ojos color azul-púrpura._

_La niña giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada maternal de la joven. Hacia un rato que habían terminado las prácticas, desde que había pisado la pista de hielo por primera vez, un sentimiento de alegría se apodero de ella y a partir de ese momento rogó a sus padres le permitieran tomar clases de patinaje con la señorita Meril, una de las mejores entrenadoras de la ciudad. Realmente había corrido con mucha suerte al ser la misma entrenadora quien le sugiriera tomar clases de patinaje. Meril había visto en Ella; espíritu de lucha y talento, los cuales le permitirían llegar a ser la mejor, incluso ella le decía con frecuencia que podría llegar a competir en los campeonatos, sería tan reconocida que llegaría a los juegos olímpicos y se convertiría en una profesional. Pero aquello había sido cuando ella tenía tres años, desde entonces se había dedicado a entrenar para ser la mejor en dicha disciplina, trabajar para obtener una técnica perfecta, ser disciplinada, hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance y superarse día a día. Sin embargo, algunas cosas habían cambiado desde hacía algunos meses cuando sus abuelos la habían llevado a una función del escenario Kaleido. En ese lugar había experimentado una de las emociones más extrañas, un sentimiento de satisfacción la lleno en todo su ser, al observar las actuaciones de los trapecistas, le habían despertado la curiosidad y el interés por la realización de algunas técnicas. Parecía que su sueño tomaba una nueva forma y que cambiaría las pistas de hielo por un escenario lleno de trapecios._

_- __**¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón?**__ – pregunto nuevamente la mujer._

_La niña negó con un movimiento de cabeza._

_**- Entonces por qué no respondes a mi pregunta**__**May**__ – la mujer se acercó a ella, puso una mano en su hombro._

_- __**¿Crees que he aprendido lo suficiente de patinaje sobre hielo?**__ – respondió la niña con otra pregunta que no tenía relación con lo que Meril le había preguntado._

_Meril le miró con atención, tenía semanas que le notaba extraña, era como si su mente no estuviera en las prácticas, como si su mente se encontrara concentrada en otro lugar, siempre cumplía con las rutinas, su técnica era excelente, su nivel de exigencia era el mejor, jamás había conocido una persona con tal tenacidad y espíritu de perseverancia. Hasta el momento no había ejercicio que la joven no realizarse a la perfección._

_- __**Nunca es suficiente**__ – le dijo llamando la atención de la pequeña, le miró sin entender sus palabras, ¿A qué se refería cuando decía aquellas palabras?; su mirada se torno interrogante y curiosa._

_La mujer le miró de una manera comprensiva – __**Vamos May tenemos años de conocernos **__– le brindó una sonrisa __**– puedes decirme cualquier cosa**__ – Meril sabía que la pregunta de la niña llevaba una doble intensión, suponía que aparte de sus padres, Ella conocía a May Wong como la palma de su mano, con cada uno de sus detalles, incluso podía llegar a saber lo que pensaba con sólo ver los gestos de su rostro._

_- __**Ya no quiero patinar**__ – soltó sin rodeos, sus palabras acompañadas de seguridad le reflejaron a su compañera que no se trataba de un capricho, sino que estaba convencida de lo que quería hacer._

_- __**Entiendo**__ – suspiró la castaña – __**ya**__**me imaginaba algo así**__ – apoyo su cuerpo en la baranda y sintió el viento rozar sus mejillas – __**Tenía meses que tu comportamiento era extraño, no tu rendimiento, al contrario este aumento, supongo que en este tiempo quisiste aprovechar al máximo las clases y aprender "lo suficiente" de patinaje sobre hielo**__- hizo énfasis en la palabra que May había usado para calmar su conciencia._

_**- Yo lo lamento…-**__ la pelinegra fue interrumpida._

_**-No te preocupes May, no hay nada que lamentar**__ – la joven quiso aliviar la conciencia de su aprendiz – __**hay muchos sueños que alcanzar, supongo que se te ha presentado otra oportunidad**__ – sonrió sabiendo la causa del cambio de interés de su Alumna estrella, era una verdadera pena, que alguien con mucho talento quisiera dejar una gran oportunidad. _

_**-Gracias Meril**__ – la niña abrazo a su maestra con mucha alegría – __**me has quitado un peso de encima**__ – los músculos de May se relajaron, la carga se desprendía por fin de sus hombros, se iba con las olas del mar y se perdía en las profundidades de un abismo._

_**- Y dime, ¿Cómo piensas hacer para entrar al escenario Kaleido?**__ – La cara de sorpresa de niña se vio reflejada en su rostro de inmediato._

_**- Así que lo sabías**__ – dijo May encogiéndose de hombros._

_**- Por supuesto**__ – Meril no pudo evitarlo y soltó una sonora risita – __**Vamos May no hay nada que puedas ocultarme**__ – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – __**Yo lo sé todo**__ -_

_-__**Si lo sé**__ – May sonrió._

_- __** Y dime como piensas hacer para que el escenario Kaleido te de una oportunidad**__ – le miró curiosa la mujer._

_**-Me iré a una escuela de gimnasia para terminar de reforzar y perfeccionar técnicas, después me dedicaré a tener clases de trapecio, pienso llegar hacer la estrella de Kaleido**__ – la mirada de May se encontraba inyectada de confianza y decisión._

_**-No tengo duda de que lo lograrás**__- le dijo una complacida entrenadora – __**sabes que en lo que yo te pueda ayudar, ahí estaré – **_

_- __**Gracias Meril, no esperaba otra cosa de ti -**_

_**-Y dime, ¿Cuándo te vas? **__– preguntó la entrenadora._

_**-El fin de semana**__ – May le miró con un poco de melancolía._

_-__**Perfecto, en China se encuentran las mejores escuelas para ese tipo de disciplinas, no dudo en que llegues hacer la mejor May –**_

_**-¿Algún consejo?**__ – preguntó May intentando disimular su tristeza._

_**- Sigue con ese espíritu de lucha**__ – la entrenadora le guiño un ojo y dando medía vuelta se marchó._

_Una conversación entre entrenadora y aprendiz, entre líneas una inesperada despedida._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Regreso de su ensoñación, fijando su vista en el boleto que llevaba en las manos, habían pasado algunos cuantos años desde su partida. Por fin, - _era tiempo de regresar a casa_ – se dijo en silencio, ahora sólo tenía un objetivo, alcanzar un sueño.

La jovencita buscó un asiento, aún faltaba una hora para que su vuelo saliera, observó su muñeca clavando su vista en su reloj, las manecillas avanzaban sincronizadas de una manera que a ella le pareció un ritmo lento, una de sus cualidades no era la paciencia, así que soltó un pesado suspiro y pidió a Dios que hiciera algo con el tiempo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-__**Felicitaciones Señorita Wong**__ – sonrió la mujer que se encontraba frente a una joven de cabellos azabache __**– Usted llegará hacer una gran acróbata**__ –_

_La joven asintió complacida con las palabras que su entrenadora le había dicho, se había esforzado durante sus clases de trapecio y gimnasia, ahora podía tener la recompensa._

_**- Es una verdadera lástima que no haya aceptado quedarse en el equipo chino para entrenarse para las competencias asiáticas**__ – la entrenadora le miraba atentamente ejecutando su rutina._

_La pelinegra se encontraba concentrada ejecutando de una manera perfecta cada movimiento, una media vuelta hacia atrás y termino su rutina, sonrió al ver la cara de satisfacción que se reflejaba en su maestra._

_Sus pensamientos sólo ocupaban una sola idea._

_- Estaba lista para convertirse en la próxima estrella -_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- He decidido darle una oportunidad al escenario Kaleido_ – susurró frente a la tumba donde yacían los restos de su hermana.

Habían pasado tres años desde que su hermana muriera a causa de aquel accidente, jamás imaginó que la perdería de esa manera, había pensado siempre que Sofí y el estarían juntos para cumplir el sueño de ella, uno que al paso de los años había terminado por creer _– "Un escenario donde no existieran las rivalidades"_ – _**imposible- **_musitó para él mismo depositando las rosas blancas que había llevado a su hermana.

_**-No he podido encontrar una compañera que ocupe el lugar que dejaste**_ – soltó conteniendo sus ganas de quebrar su alma – _**Nadie, nunca, podrá ocupar tu lugar Sofí**_ –sintió un nudo en la garganta, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente desde su partida, desde entonces le costaba mucho trabajo establecer relaciones con las personas. Compañera que estaba a su lado, mujer que dejaba lesionada, ninguna era lo suficiente buena para él, ninguna tenía las habilidades que ella tenía, ninguna estaba a su nivel, hasta el momento no había mujer que satisficiera sus gustos. Se preocupaban más por ellas mismas, por su talento, por las ovaciones que el público les brindaba, que por su técnica.

Dibujó una sonrisa triste, recordando una de las muchas conversaciones que tuvo con su hermana cuando eran los fieles alumnos de Allan, camino a casa, después de una buena rutina de entrenamiento y entretenimiento, que les ayudaba a ganarse la vida, recibiendo un poco de dinero y aplausos de los espectadores.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- __**Ya has pensado en buscar compañera**__ – Más que una pregunta, las palabras de la joven eran una petición _

_El joven que le acompañaba le miró confuso, no entendía las palabras de la jovencita._

_**- Ya tengo una compañera**__ – seguía caminando mientras hacia algunos malabares – __**Tú eres mi compañera Sofí -**_

_**-No me refiero a una compañera de acrobacias hermanito**__ – la chica caminaba por una baranda con calma – __**quise decir una compañera con la que puedas sostener una relación sentimental**__- la chica soltó una traviesa risita – __**una chica a la que ames Leon.**_

_Leon no pudo evitar clavar su seria mirada en la menuda figura de su hermana, definitivamente ese era uno de aquellos días en los que se daba tiempo de crear sus propias novelas, tenía que pensar muy seriamente en pedirle a Allan que dejará de proporcionarle ese tipo de literatura a su hermana, no le traía nada bueno, sólo tristezas y frustraciones. Cómo la última de las ideas utópicas que se le habían ocurrido, aquella que le mencionaba cada vez que entrenaban o que presentaban alguna acrobacia en las calles de París para ganarse un poco de dinero, su idea de que algún día Ella sería parte de un escenario donde no hubiese rivalidad, donde las personas no se preocuparán por si mismas, si no que apreciarán el valor de una sonrisa, el público sería quien aplaudiría el talento y no la técnica. _

_**- Deja de preocuparte por esas pequeñeces**__ – sonrió para sus adentros, su hermana era una chica singural, a tan corta edad se preocupaba por su vida sentimental – __**Deberías estar más atenta en tus acrobacias, en especial en tu desempeño, recuerda que debemos esforzarnos para que Allan nos enseñe esa técnica especial de la que tanto nos ha hablado.- **_

_La jovencita sonrió con seguridad – __**te prometo entrenar lo suficiente para encontrarme a tu altura Leon**__ – La chica hizo una maroma en el aire y quede frente a su hermano -_

_- __**Eso me parece perfecto**__ – Leon le dedicó una mirada tierna y alentadora a su pequeña hermana – __**te quiero Sofi -**_

_- __**Yo también te quiero Leon**__ – depositó un besito en la mejilla izquierda de su hermano y guiñándole un ojo le hizo una petición __**– Pero tú debes prometer buscar una compañera a la que entregues tu corazón -**_

_El joven asintió poco convencido de aquella promesa que estaba haciendo a su hermana en esa tarde _

_Amar a alguien no se encontraba en sus planes por el momento –_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-A fin de cuentas sigo sin estar listo para una relación sentimental Sofi – _clavó su vista en las rosas que minutos antes había depositado en la tumba – _Después de todo nunca encontraré una razón para tener una compañera en el plano sentimental, no todas las promesas pueden cumplirse_ – Guardó silencio sintiendo las primeras gotas caer y rozar su rostro.

– **Una tormenta se avecina** – escuchó la voz de un hombre que se encontraba situado a unos cuantos metros detrás de él.

Dio media vuelta – _**Hasta pronto**_ – susurró despidiéndose de su única y perfecta compañera. Caminó hacia el taxi que le había llevado hasta ese lugar – **Mi vuelo esta próximo a salir** –dijo en voz alta para que el chofer apresurará sus pasos

_- Un nuevo comienzo y una nueva oportunidad, estaban en puertas -_

_oOOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOo_

Dibujó una sonrisa al sentirse en casa, el aire fresco acarició su rostro, el olor a agua salina rozó su nariz – _hogar dulce hogar_ – susurró caminando hacia la parada del autobús que la llevaría a su casa. Seguro que daría una sorpresa a su familia, nadie esperaba su regreso.

Cruzó las puertas del aeropuerto, sintiéndose en un lugar ajeno, era la primera vez que viajaba a América. Buscó con su mirada al hombre que le había contactado y le había ofrecido ser el compañero de la nueva estrella de Kaleido, eso aún estaba en duda, no creía que la ex compañera de Layla Hamilton fuera lo suficiente buena para él. Sin embargo, eso aún debía averiguarlo.

**- Leon Oswald** – escuchó que alguien le nombraba.

El joven francés asintió al escuchar que le hablaban.

**- Bienvenido, Ken Robins, un placer** – el rubio extendió su mano para saludarle.

El joven acróbata ignoró el saludo del chico rubio, siguió su camino dejándole sorprendido por su apatía. Ken parpadeo una, dos, tres veces, reaccionando de inmediato dio la vuelta y alcanzó al joven – **El Señor Eido le espera para cenar** – le miró de reojo para observar su reacción – _Parece ser un joven arrogante y soberbio_ - suspiró cansadamente, ya empezaba a extrañar al joven Yuri – **No se preocupe por su equipaje, el servicio del hotel se hará cargo** – Fue lo último que dijo, después de ello todo el trayecto a su destino se hizo en silencio.

Este nuevo trapecista era un caso especial; para Sora sería todo un reto, así que se prometió estar a su lado desde ese mismo momento y motivarla a seguir alcanzando sus sueños.

_- Dos vidas distintas tomando diferentes rumbos pero con un mismo destino –_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Notas de la autora**__: Hola!, vinea subir el capítulo antes de lo esperado, dije que actualizaría este fic cada 15 días, pero la verdad es que sus comentarios me subieron mucho el ánimo y me quede sorprendida al ver 9 reviews en este fic, MUCHAS GRACIAS!. Les cuento que el capítulo 2 está casi listo, la inspiración me ha llegado y aprovechando las vacaciones pues escribiré lo más que se pueda. Sólo les puedo adelantar que el encuentro entre Leon y May será en el capítulo 3._

_Agradezco a las personas que han tomado de su tiempo para leer este fic y sobre todo especialmente aquellas que usan su valioso tiempo para dejar un comentario: __**Rika de Hiwatari, Lucy Oraki**__( Mi nee chan), __**Jean-Slytherin**__**, Angie**__ ( Espero que este capítulo también te agrade y dejes tu comentario), __**rita-san1990**__( Espero que este cap. te deje satisfecha, me adelante, así que no esperaste mucho)__**Patitachan**__(Gracias por empezar a seguir esta historia, espero que te agrade el rumbo que desarrollara) __**Escarlatina**__**, Gabys**__( Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te guste como escribo y espero que los otros fics también te hayan gustado)__**Anónimo**__( Ojalá que este cap1 sea de tu gusto), estaré esperando sus comentarios, a las chicas que dejan su mensaje con cuenta, les respondo en reply ^^._

_Nos leemos si todo sale bien dentro de 15 días, si puedo antes acá tendrán el cap. 2 en red. Lo antes posible. Si tienen sugerencias, adelante se tomarán en cuenta. _

_Pd. El capítulo 8 de la promesa en esta semana queda listo, sorry me atrase, porque estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic, jeje de esta pareja, se me ha venido la inspiración a TODO lo que da de May y Leon. _

_ favor anímense a escribir fics de Ellos para tener más de Ellos en esta sección._

_Les aprecia y les dice hasta la próxima entrega._

_AL CHAN (R.I)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_**_: Los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía y no existen fines de lucro en su publicación.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2**

**- Buen día señorita Wong – **la voz era familiar, giro su rostro – **cuando tu hermano me dijo que habías regresado, sabía que podía encontrarte en este lugar** – la recién llegada se situó a un lado suyo a espaldas de la baranda.

La chica sonrió al escuchar la voz de su entrenadora, sin voltear a verla y sin decir ni una palabra se acercó a ella para abrazarla – _Por fin estaba de regreso, en casa_ – pensó sintiendo como la mujer le abrazaba.

**-Bienvenida** – dijo la mujer sintiéndose feliz de tener de regreso a su alumna estrella, aquella en quien había depositado sus más altas expectativas. Como May Wong nunca encontraría otra chica, por fin, _el hada del hielo había regresado_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entró al lobby del Hotel para encontrarse con el hombre que le había contactado para ser parte del elenco del escenario Kaleido. Ayer por la noche había tenido una cena corta en compañía del dueño del escenario y habían hablado muy superficialmente de la Obra donde ocuparía el protagónico en compañía de la actual estrella del escenario. Habían quedado en seguir su conversación hoy por la mañana. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba la recepcionista, la señorita le había llamado.

**-Señor Oswald** – le habló la rubia que se encontraba detrás del mostrador – **Buen día** – saludó amablemente – **Le están esperando, el Sr. Eido se encuentra en la sala de juntas, la primera puerta a mano izquierda** –

El joven no dijo nada, se limito a caminar hacia donde la recepcionista le había indicado. Al llegar frente a la entrada de la sala, automáticamente se abrió la puerta de cristal dándole la entrada al joven, avanzó con paso firme encontrándose con el hombre que buscaba.

**-Buenos días Leon** – saludó el castaño – **Toma asiento** – Dijo sin mirarle, seguía con su atención fija a las noticias de farándula que venían en el periódico.

**-Buenos días** – regreso el saludo fríamente y tomó asiento, esperando que el hombre que se encontraba frente a él le prestará atención.

El castaño cerró el periódico y doblándolo lo dejo a un lado, en la mesa de madera, levantó su vista para mirar al recién llegado.

**-¿Cómo paste la noche? **– El castaño habló y le miró fijamente estudiando los movimientos del joven y talentoso trapecista - **¿Qué te ha parecido América?** – preguntó para romper el hielo.

Leon echó un vistazo por el ventanal que estaba a un lado de su asiento, desde ahí la vista de la ciudad era impresionante, podía tener el mejor panorama, observando los rascacielos, el mar, entre otras cosas más.

**-¿Cuándo podre conocer a la compañera y sucesora de Layla?** – preguntó el trapecista, abordando directamente el tema, no andaba con rodeos.

El castaño se acomodo sus lente, así que este chico deseaba ir al grano, bien, le concedería el control por el momento – **Ahora mismo**- sonrió – **Sora se encuentra en el escenario en este momento** – se puso de pie.

Leon le imitó, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y con un movimiento de su cabeza le indicó que se encontraba listo para seguirle.

Ambos salieron del lugar, camino al escenario Kaliedo, el momento de unir a las dos futuras estrellas del escenario Kaleido estaba cerca, la oportunidad de convertir a Sora en la única estrella del escenario estaba a un paso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-¿Y?** – Le miró de reojo **– Dime cómo te fue en China** – Preguntó la castaña.

**-Bien**- respondió sin muchos ánimos, soltó un suspiro.

**-¿Qué te ocurre?** – preguntó la mujer observando la actitud de su alumna favorita.

**-Llegue tarde para las audiciones** – Hizo una mueca de molestia – **No tenía idea de que serían la semana pasada **– Bebió algo de jugo – **Mi mamá se equivoco** – regreso el vaso a la mesa **– Me dio mal la fecha** -

-**No es como que el mundo se va acabar** – Respondió la mujer – **Después de todo tienes talento** – Sonrió la mujer – **Desde cuando May Wong se da por vencida con facilidad –**

May le miró fijamente. La castaña tenía razón, se había esforzado mucho para lograr entrar al elenco del escenario Kaleido, aquella situación no podía ser un impedimento.

**-Ya habrá más audiciones** – La castaña le alentó – **Eres joven, a tu edad hay más tiempo que vida –**

**-Tienes razón Meril** – la joven sonrió animada – **En las próximas audiciones daré mi mejor esfuerzo** – habló con determinación.

-**Me parece perfecto **– sonrió animada Meril – **Por lo pronto** – la mujer clavo su vista en la pelinegra – **Te propongo algo** –

**-Dime** – dijo con curiosidad la jovencita.

**-Sigue dedicándote al patinaje** – La mujer bebió de su limonada – **Tienes un futuro prometedor y así no estarás perdiendo el tiempo** – la mujer le guiño un ojo.

May asintió, la propuesta de Meril era muy tentadora, siempre había amado el patinaje artístico y en su infancia, Ese había sido uno de sus sueños convertirse en la mejor deportista en esta disciplina, Ella siempre se había visualizado obteniendo una medalla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Bienvenido al Escenario Kaleido** – le dijo el castaño una vez que estuvieron fuera del coche y frente a la entrada del escenario.

**-Kalos** – la voz femenina interrumpió el diálogo del castaño – **¿Sabes donde esta Sora?**- Se acercó a él y beso su mejilla – **No la encuentro por ningún lado** – Se encogió de hombros, sin percatarse aún de la presencia del trapecista.

Kalos no respondió, hizo nota mental de reprender a Sora cuando la tuviera frente a Él, se suponía que tendría que estar practicando desde muy temprano y sobre todo esperando a su nuevo compañero para que pudiesen ensañar para la presentación de esa noche.

La rubia que le había recibido se le quedo viendo atenta - **¿Ocurre algo?** – preguntó curiosa. Viendo que Kalos mantenía su mirada fija hacia al frente, giró su rostro para encontrarse con un alto y apuesto joven de ojos gris –purpura y larga cabellera plateada.

**-Mucho gusto** – soltó la rubia – **Sara Dupont** – extendió su mano con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – **Tú debes ser el nuevo compañero de Sora –**

Leon le miró, de mala gana regreso el saludo con su mano sin decir ni una sola palabra. Esa situación empezaba a parecerle patética, parecía que su compañera era una completa irresponsable, _¿A qué hora se suponía que ellos tendrían su primer ensayo?_

**-Dile a Ken que busque a Sora** – habló Kalos con seriedad – **Que la traiga lo antes posible** – finalizó clavando su vista en la de Leon.

**-Si –** asintió Sara mirándole con curiosidad.

Antes de que Sara pudiese marcharse, Leon habló y le detuvo – **Dígale que si no está acá en 30 minutos** – hizo una pausa – **No permitiré que tenga participación esta noche **– metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón – **No trabajo con personas sin compromiso e irresponsables – **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Me alegra estar acá de regreso- ** sonrió mientras se ponía los patines – Veamos que tan oxidada estoy – habló con firmeza, tenía ya algunos años de no pisar una pista.

-**Enséñame lo que tienes May** – le reto Meril – **Muéstrame que te enseñaron en China** – la castaña se encontraba contenta de tener a May de regreso, siempre había tenido un cariño y aprecio especial a la pelinegra. Esa chiquilla caprichosa y testaruda se había convertido en una hija para Ella.

May empezó con ejercicios básicos para empezar a calentar los músculos, recorrió la pista, dando círculos y después zig zagiando. Cobrando velocidad y teniendo más determinación cada uno de los movimientos de la pelinegra cobraban vida, sin duda, Ella era la mejor, siguió con su rutina, olvidándose de todo lo que le rodeaba, había olvidado la sensación que implicaba el estar en la pista de hielo, siendo Ella misma, mostrando su talento a otros, hizo algunas piruetas en el aire y terminando con su actuación, no se hicieron esperar los aplausos y ovaciones de los espectadores.

**-Muchas gracias** – hizo una reverencia agradeciendo al público que apreciarán su talento.

**-Eres muy guapa** – gritó un joven que con su comentario hizo sonrojar a la aludida.

**-Bienvenida-** gritaron por allá en las gradas – **Que bueno que regresaste** –

Respiró profundamente, inundando sus pulmones de aire libre y fresco, sonrió al escuchar las palabras de las personas ahí presentes, se sentía en casa, _por fin el hada del hielo estaba de regreso._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Sora-** Gritaba un joven rubio por el parque – **¿Dónde estás?-** Preguntó a la nada, faltaban diez minutos para que se cumpliese el plazo que el nuevo compañero de Sora había puesto para que le dejará compartir con Ella el escenario. –_**Rayos**_ – chasqueo con su lengua con molestia – _**¿Dónde se había metido?**_ – y como si el destino estuviese de su parte la diviso desde la lejanía, escuchando los aplausos y risas de los niños – _**Cómo no lo había pensado antes –**_ se dijo en silencio. Corrió hacia donde se escuchaba el bullicio y la buscó con su mirada haciendo rápidamente un recorrido silencioso. Cuando por fin la tuvo frente a él, sin más demora, la asió de la mano y la aparto del lugar dejando a los espectadores inconformes, puesto que la divertida función dio termino abruptamente. Sin detenerse a escuchar los comentarios de las personas que les rodeaban incluyendo a una sorprendida Sora que avanzaba tras de él prácticamente a la fuerza.

**-¿Qué ocurre contigo Ken?** – Preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos la acróbata – **Estaba ocupada** – Soltó un suspiro cansado – **Las personas se veían felices** –

-**Luego te explico –** dijo Ken angustiado – **Si no llegamos lo antes posible** – movió su cabeza como negativa de un lado a otro – **será demasiado tarde –** fue lo último que el rubio pudo decir para seguir corriendo en dirección al escenario. La actitud de Ken preocupo a la chica, así que ayudándole apresuro el paso corriendo tras él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La idea de patinar había sido excelente, sentía como la adrenalina corría por sus venas, la sensación que experimentaba era única – _Libertad _– pensó haciendo un doble mortal – _Perfecto _– se felicito así misma por su actuación. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, tenía mucho tiempo de no sentirse de aquella manera, tan llena de vida, disfrutando de la calidez infundida por los espectadores.

**-Vaya –** dijo Meril aplaudiendo a la actuación de la pelinegra – **Definitivamente **– guiñó su ojo izquierdo - **Eres la mejor, las personas te aman** – sonrió.

**-Exageras** – comentó May saliendo de la pista, tomó un poco de agua para refrescarse y con una toalla seco el sudor de su rostro – **Creo que ando un poco oxidada –**

**-Eso se llama falsa modestia** – la castaña caminó hacia donde May estaba – **Hay un grupo de niñas que vienen en las tardes a tomar clases de patinaje básico** – le miró curiosa – **¿Crees poder hacerte cargo de la clase?** – preguntó sin despegar la vista de la figura de la jovencita.

May pestañeo con sorpresa y antes de decir algo – **No me respondas ahora, piénsalo** – la interrumpió Meril, dando poca importancia a su petición.

La pelinegra se le quedó mirando incrédula, estaba segura de sus habilidades, de su nivel y de la gran capacidad que tenía para patinar_, ¿pero, enseñar?,_ supuso que esas eran palabras mayores, aunque, _si lo pensaba_, aquella no era una mala idea. – _**Bien**_- asintió May contenta.

**-Anda** – le hizo una seña de que la siguiera – **vamos a comer** – la pelinegra terminaba de ponerse sus tenis – **todavía tienes muchas cosas que contarme** –

**-Pero…** - May dudó.

**-Despreocúpate –** sonrió la castaña leyéndole el pensamiento – **Yo invito –**

May sonrió e incorporándose siguió a su entrenadora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ken corrió lo más aprisa que sus piernas se lo habían permitido, respiró profundamente, intentando tomar del ambiente el oxigeno suficiente para llenar sus pulmones y sentirse vivo nuevamente, aquello se dificultaba, su respiración era pausada y agitada – **Llegamos** – las palabras se atropellaban en su boca, una detrás de la otra – **busquemos a Kalos antes de que sea demasiado tarde – **

Sora le miraba sin comprender las palabras del rubio, desde hacía unos minutos Ken había actuado extraño –**Por favor, dime que pasa **– le miró la chica curiosa **– ya me empiezo a preocupar -** Antes de que el rubio pudiera darle una respuesta, se detuvo en seco. Sora casi se estrella en su espalda, pero él giro su cuerpo para protegerle.

**-Hasta que llegaron** – dijo Sara mirando divertida la escena – **no es hora de dar muestras de cariño** – dijo la rubia guiñando un ojo – **Kalos esta esperándoles** – señalo la puerta del despacho.

**-¿Estamos muertos?** – preguntó un desanimado Ken.

**-Entren y averígüenlo** – la rubia hizo una seña como para que Dios se apiadará de ambos, aquello no fue nada alentador para Ken.

El rubio se acercó a la puerta y dio un golpe, espero el permiso del castaño para entrar. –_Adelante –_ se escuchó la voz del _"jefe"_ como solía llamarlo Sora. Ken asomó su rostro buscando al castaño.

**-Pasen** – dijo Kalos mirándole a través de los lentes y con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su nariz.

Los dos chicos obedecieron al "Jefe", caminaron hasta quedar frente al castaño, sólo el escritorio les separaba – **Ya estamos aquí** – habló Ken con su mirada baja – **Lamento la demora** – finalizó.

**-Ella es Sora Naegino, la estrella de Kaleido –** habló el castaño, ignorando las palabras de Ken.

-**Has llegado 40 minutos tarde a tu ensayo** – habló el recién llegado – **Definitivamente no estoy dispuesto a ser compañero de una persona irresponsable y con poco compromiso** – se encontraba recargado a la pared con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho – **No aceptaré a esta señorita como mi compañera** – dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba Kalos – **En la función de esta noche actuaré solo, ¿De acuerdo?** – más que una pregunta era una orden.

**-De acuerdo** – asintió Kalos viendo como el joven acróbata se dirigía a la salida.

**-Si deseas ser mi compañera** – se detuvo – **espero que cumplas con cada una de mis exigencias** – el joven desapareció del despacho.

_-__**No puede ser**_– musitó Ken, soltó un largo y ahogado suspiro, había aguantado su respiración creyendo que iba a morir de asfixia, por la tensión del lugar, no había logrado ayudar a Sora al final.

La jovencita parpadeo unas cuantas veces sin comprender lo que ocurría, su vista se encontró con la de su "Jefe". Se hizo una serie de preguntas en silencio _- ¿Quién era ese joven? Y ¿Qué había querido decir con sus palabras? –_

Kalos dejó caer hacia atrás su espalda topando el respaldo del sillón.

**-Jefe** – habló Sora.

Kalos no le dejo hablar – **Ese joven es Leon Oswald, uno de los mejores acróbatas que hay en Europa, es tu compañero** – dijo clavando su vista en la de Ella.

La chica asintió – **Me alegra tanto que ya esté aquí** – sonrió.

**-Sora** – alzó la voz el castaño – **No entiendes nada** – su mirada se torno más seria de lo normal – **Leon Oswald se ha sentido ofendido con tu retraso al ensayo** – hizo una pausa – **Y como él lo dijo no participarás hoy en la obra** – Kalos se incorporó – **Puedes retirarte** – finalizó poniéndose de pie.

Las palabras de Kalos le cayeron como balde agua fría a Sora _**– Pero…**_ - quiso objetar en su defensa.

Kalos no le permitió excusas – **Ya he terminado** – le dio la espalda mirando por la ventana – **Sigue haciendo lo que estabas haciendo** – hecho una mirada de lado – **Ken llévatela** – fue una orden.

El rubio obedeció, rápidamente hizo intento de halar a Sora por el brazo para llevarla fuera de la oficina **– Anda Sora** – le suplicó el joven.

**-Jefe, Yo sólo estaba promocionando la obra** – habló Sora resistiéndose a ser castigada de esa manera.

**-Tu trabajo es hacer acrobacias dentro del escenario en horario de función** – giró su cuerpo quedando frente a Ella – **La promoción es trabajo de los publicistas** - caminó hacia donde estaba la jovencita – **Ahora márchate y procura llegar a tiempo mañana **– se dirigió hacia la salida de la oficina.

_**-Lo lamento**_ – dijo en voz baja sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse – _**sólo quería que el público se divirtiera antes de la función**_ – las gotas salinas cayeron golpeando el piso.

**-Sora** – le habló el rubio – **Es mejor que vayas a cambiarte, tal vez el joven Oswald cambie de idea **– la asió del brazo y la jaló hacia donde él estaba. Como marioneta se dejo manejar, no podía asimilar por completo lo que había escuchado minutos atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará...

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_ _Hola ¡! Ya estoy acá subiendo el capítulo 2 de esta historia, iba hacerlo un poquito más largo, pero como que la inspiración se resistió un poco, aparte de que me quede en pause, así que les tengo opciones de los posibles encuentros entre May, Leon y Sora. Una es la que paso en la serie, cuando May reta a Sora y ambas luchan por ganarse el papel de compañera de Leon, (May todavía no conoce a Leon, ni él a Ella), Otra idea es que Él se la encuentre fuera del escenario, después de ver la función donde él sólo participa y Ella se pregunta por qué no hubo protagonista y ya yo me encargo de lo demás. Así que espero las sugerencias por fis, mientras más mejor._

_Agradezco sus comentarios a: __**Lucy Oraki, Angie**__(Espero que te agrade este capítulo, ojala dejes alguna sugerencia)__** anónimo**__ (Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, espero te guste este cap y que sigas acá dejando comentarios) __**patitachan**__(ojala no hayas esperado mucho por este capítulo, disfrútalo y dime que te pareció por fis, deja sugerencias)__**rita-san1990 **__( Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, fue muy motivador, acá esta el capí 2 , espero tu sugerencia__**) Escarlatina, Jean-Slytherin**__ y __**Janet**__( Espero no defraudarte, me alegra que sigas el fic de la promesa, lamento el retraso en ese fic, pero con los pendientes que tenía y la inspiración no ha estado en su mejor fase, pero ya me pongo las pilas y sigo, espero sigas acá y aceptó sugerencias)_

_Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega dentro de 15 días, creo que he cumplido, este fic se ha estado actualizando antes de los 15 días y espero que así siga._

_Les aprecia Al chan. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía y no existen fines de lucro en su publicación._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**-Esto esta delicioso – **dijo la pelinegra tratando de digerir un bocado de su hamburguesa **– Ya extrañaba este tipo de comida** – sonrió, asió una papa frita en sus dedos y la llevo a su boca.

**-Me lo supuse** – sonrió la castaña – **Allá en China no comen esto, ¿Cierto? –**

-**Pues si hay, pero no es comida típica de allá** – May disfrutaba en gran manera la comida **– En serio Meril me alegra estar acá, en casa –**

**-A mi también** – la castaña le miro con asombró viendo como devoraba la hamburguesa – bebe algo de jugo, no te vayas a ahogar – Le acercó el vaso para que la chica pudiera beber.

**-Lo siento**- May se sonrojo – **Gracias **– aceptó el vaso con jugo que la castaña le ofrecía y bebió un poco – **Delicioso **– musitó mientras limpiaba con una servilleta sus labios.

- **Por lo que pude observar** – Meril bebió de su jugo – **Has mejorado, lista para ser una profesional **– la mujer sonrió.

-**No te burles** – dijo la joven apenada – **me falta mucho todavía** – sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

La mujer soltó una discreta carcajada – **Y esa falsa Modestia ¿De dónde salió?** – Sonrió **– ¿Segura que eres May Wong?** – preguntó incrédula.

**-Soy muy buena-** hizo una pausa – **Pero aún dudo ser la mejor** – comió una papa frita – **Si hubiese hecho la audición, tal vez al ser elegida, me hubiese convencido de lo contrario** – soltó un suspiró.

-**Ya hablamos de eso** – la castaña le miró con reproche – **No te martirices, seguro que cuando menos acuerdes estarán dando audiciones una vez más** – la mujer le guiño un ojos – **Por ahora, debemos relajarnos** – hizo una pausa buscando algo en su bolso –**Por aquí estaban** –Hablaba para Ella misma mientras hurgaba en el bolso **- Lo sabía** – dijo entre dientes – **Acá están** – sonrió, mostrando dos boletos a la pelinegra – **Iremos a la función de la obra " El príncipe y la princesa", que el escenario Kaleido Star está presentando** **a partir de hoy** – le acercó los boletos para que los contemplara mejor – **Escuché que un trapecista de mucho renombre y talento hará su debut precisamente hoy** – sonrió, intentando obtener un si por parte de la pelinegra - **¿ Qué te parece?** – preguntó.

**-Pues Yo…-** la chica titubeo observando los boletos.

-**No aceptaré un "No" por respuesta** – le dijo ejerciendo su postura de superior – **Es un obsequio** – le dijo Meril sonriente.

May asió los boletos y sonrió derrotada – **Tú ganas** –

Meril sonrió triunfante - **Así podrás ver las aptitudes y habilidades del elenco y darte cuenta si realmente estas a la altura o no** -

**-Tienes razón** – la joven se encogió de hombros.

**-¿Quieres postre?** – le preguntó su entrenadora para cambiar de tema – **Me han dicho que las tartas de fresa son las mejores y sobretodo muy deliciosas –**

May sonrió como una pequeña niña que no se puede resistir a la tentación de un dulce – **¡Sí!** – exclamó con sus ojos brillantes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sora salía del camerino, vestida adecuadamente para representar su papel. Desde que la señorita Layla le comunicara de su retiro, había practicado por mucho tiempo para realizar sus acrobacias sin errores. Esperaba dar lo mejor de sí y brindar la mejor de las actuaciones.

-**Es la primera vez que estaré en el escenario sin compartirlo con la señorita layla** – respiró profundo – **Creo que estoy nerviosa** – le dijo a Fool quien iba a su lado.

-**Tranquila Sora, ten confianza en ti** – le dijo Fool animándole – **Recuerda que soy el espíritu del escenario y sólo pueden verme quienes se convertirán en las verdaderas estrellas del Escenario –**

Sora respiró profundamente – **Lo dices así de fácil** – siguió su camino por los pasillos – **Fool, ¿Crees que el joven Leon estaba hablando enserio cuando dijo que no quería que actuará hoy?** – la chica preguntó incrédula.

**-No lo sé** – rodó los ojos – **No soy adivino Sora –**

**- No eres de gran ayuda** – respondió Ella mirándole de reojo.

Sora siguió su camino, llego al escenario.

**-Sora con ese traje pareces una princesa de verdad** – dijo su amiga Ana, cuando le vio llegar.

-**Gracias **– Sora agradeció el halago de su amiga y compañera.

**-Sora** – le llamó Mía – **¿Qué haces ahí?** – Preguntó sin esperar respuesta– **date prisa, la función esta por empezar-**

-**Lo sé Mía** – respondió Sora caminando hacía donde se encontraba Ken, así podría recibir las indicaciones de donde y como serían sus entradas en las escenas que le tocaba actuar.

**-Qué bueno que ya estas acá** – dijo Ken sonriéndole – **Acércate, han indicado la primera llamada, unos 15 min y ya comenzaremos **– dijo el chico mostrándole el orden de las escenas.

**-Todo va salir bien Sora** – se dijo así misma en silencio, intentaba controlar sus nervios.

**-¿Se puede saber que haces vestida de esa manera?** – La pregunta no le sorprendió, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el tono mordaz y autoritario con el que se había formulado.

Sora giro su rostro en dirección de donde venía la voz. Parpadeo varias veces sin saber qué respuesta era la correcta.

**-Creo que deje muy claro hace unas horas** – hizo una pausa – **Que no te quería como mi compañera **– Su rostro inexpresivo y su fría mirada le inmovilizaron y le dejaron muda. Abrió su boca para articular alguna respuesta. Sin embargo, no hubo nada, ni siquiera un leve sonido.

**-Ahórrate tus palabras **– sonrió irónicamente – **No son necesarias** –

Las personas que estaban a su alrededor, les miraban incrédulos, ese joven no sólo era orgulloso y soberbio, sino que con sus palabras era cruel. Sora no se merecía ese trato.

**-Disculpe** – habló Ana, quien ajena al conflicto quiso defender a Sora – **No debería hablarle así Sora, Ella es la estrella del escenario Kaleido – **

Leon soltó una risilla sarcástica – **Es una pena, que esta chica sin talento es lo que Kaleido tenga como estrella** – le miró con frialdad – **Al parecer en este lugar hay sólo gente mediocre –**

**-¿Qué ha dicho? –** Preguntó Ana sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

Leon le ignoró y se dirigió nuevamente hacia Sora **– Si se te ocurre salir al escenario, juro que saldré de escena y pienso cancelar la función **– sus mirada oscura deseaba congelar a Sora **– No eres digna de ser mi compañera** –

Leon caminó hacia el escenario una vez que escuchó las palabras del anunciante decir: _**"Tercera llamada… ¡COMENZAMOS!"**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**No ha cambiado en nada** – dijo May caminando por el pasillo, buscaba en las butacas el número que se encontraba impreso en su boleto.

- **¿Sigue igual desde la última vez que viniste?** – preguntó curiosa Meril siguiendo a la castaña.

**-Si-** la joven asintió – **Aquí es** – le señaló un asiento – **siéntate** – La castaña le imitó tomando asiento a un lado.

**-Pues debo admitir que está muy bien diseñado el lugar, muy acogedor** – sonrió la castaña – **Como si fuera una fantasía** –

**-Lo sé** – la chica pelinegra también sonrió – **Fue la misma sensación que sentí cuando vine por primera vez** – soltó un suspiró – **Pero cuando observas el espectáculo hay una fuerza que te absorbe** – soltó una risita divertida **– Cómo si te invitará a ser parte del escenario –**

**-Ahora entiendo** – Meril encogió sus hombros – **Por qué no pudiste resistirte a cumplir este sueño** – hizo una pausa acomodándose bien en su asiento – **Hablas con tanta pasión – **soltó una risita cómplice – **Que hasta mí ya me dan ganas de hacer acrobacias** **– **

**-Algunas veces me cuesta trabajo no ser tan persistente** – sonrió.

**-¿Persistente?** – Soltó poco convencida la castaña **– Yo lo describiría más como necia o terca –** se rió.

May rodo los ojos – **Meril –** se cruzó de brazos caprichosamente – **Siempre encuentras la manera de hacerme rabiar **– dijo la chica bromeando.

**-Como si eso fuera tan difícil** – respondió la castaña sonriendo.

**-Da gracias a Dios que eres como una madre para mí** – la chica se acurrucó más al asiento.

-**Seguro que me he ganado a pulso ese lugar** – la mujer le miró de reojo – **No hay quien te aguante con ese carácter que tienes – **

**-Oye…** - le miró con los ojos entrecerrados - **¿De qué lado estas?-**

**-Por supuesto que del tuyo** – respondió sin vacilar la castaña.

La pelinegra hizo un puchero poco convencida de las palabras de su entrenadora, mientras observaba como las luces del lugar se iban apagando, eso indicaba que el espectáculo estaba por comenzar.

**-Ya no discutas** – le miró divertida la castaña – **Ponte cómoda** – le guiño un ojo.

May sintiéndose derrotada obedeció no era momento, ni mucho menos lugar para dejar salir una a una sus frustraciones, después de todo soltó un cansado suspiro –_Era Ella quien debería estar siendo parte del elenco, si no fuera porque a su madre se le habían confundido las fechas, sin duda Ella estaría ahí- _

-_Sora Naegino_ – Musitó viendo el orden de la Obra – _Leon Oswald_ – Volvió a decirse para sí misma en voz inaudible. Observó la imagen que estaba en la portada del programa y sonrió tristemente imaginando su nombre a lado del nombre masculino.

Era una verdadera pena que, Layla Hamilton, la antigua estrella del escenario Kaleido se hubiese retirado. Había sido gracias a que hacía tres años le había visto realizar el Fénix Dorado que se sintió motivada a prepararse lo suficiente y ser la mejor para alcanzar el puesto de compañera de la rubia, pero, la realidad le golpeaba, la verdad era otra, la señorita Layla se había retirado y Ella no había alcanzado a audicionar, su sueño se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

La mano de su entrenadora le hizo volver de su ensimismamiento, la castaña puso su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra – **Después de que termine la Obra que te parece si vamos a cenar – **

May asintió en silencio viendo como la Obra daba inicio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**-"Ni se te ocurra entrar en escena" –**_Las palabras del joven Leon, resonaron en su cabeza, las palabras frías y su actitud autoritaria le habían dejado inmóvil. _Ahora, ¿Qué haré? _– se preguntó a sí misma.

Cabizbaja y con la vista clavada al piso fue como la encontró Kalos, a unos metros del escenario.

**-Sora** – la voz masculina le saco de sus pensamientos.

_**-Jefe**_ – musitó girando su cuerpo para quedar frente al recién llegado.

**- Sígueme** – la orden fue clara, el hombre giró sobre sus talones.

**-Lo siento jefe** – dijo la chica haciendo que Kalos detuviera su camino **– Tengo un papel que representar **– sus pupilas brillaron – **no pienso defraudar al público** –

Kalos hizo una media sonrisa, dándole la espalda habló – **No seas tonta** – metió sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantaloncillos cortos. – **Ahora ven** –

**-Ya se lo dije Jefe, no iré** – la determinación y desafío de la chica, logro captar algunas caras curiosas que no les despegaban la vista.

**-Si entras a escena** – hizo una pausa encontrándose con la dulce mirada de Sara, la hermosa rubia que le había robado el corazón – **Arruinaras la función** – giró su cuerpo quedando a un par de metros de donde se encontraba Sora –** Eso no se lo merecen tus compañeros**- entrecerró sus ojos, la mirada escudriñadora traspasaba las lentes – **Se más consciente y considerada **– se acercó a Ella – **para la próxima cumple con tus obligaciones y no le robes a otros las suyas** – sonrió - **No llegues tarde a tus ensayos, este es un castigo justo **– hizo un pausado silencio, que tensionó la atmósfera – **Creo que Layla hubiese hecho lo mismo** – se inclinó hacía un costado para que la conversación fuese íntima y evitar escuchas chismosos y evitar malentendidos.

Sora abrió sus ojos de par en par, no esperaba ese tipo de palabras por parte de Kalos – **Jefe** – dijo en voz baja – **Yo…**-

-**No gastes energía en vano** – le hizo la seña que le siguiera - **Ya te he dicho que por hoy, Leon Oswald se hará cargo de la función **– sonrió dándole ánimo – **sígueme** – ya no era una orden, ahora el tono cambió a petición.

Sora le vio caminar en dirección a su oficina y sin ninguna resistencia, pero poco convencida, le siguió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Esto es muy extraño – **Dijo May para Ella misma observando que en el elenco no estaba la princesa haciendo sus acrobacias.

**-Ocurre algo** – preguntó La castaña mirándole de reojo.

**-Nada** – respondió en voz baja May, con su mirada seguía buscando a la ex compañera de la señorita Layla, Sora Naegino, su mente le recordó el nombre de quien se hubiese convertido en su rival, en caso de que Ella fuera parte del elenco.

**-Pensé que esta obra presentaría un romance, se suponía que giraría alrededor de una historia de amor que tenía de protagonistas, a una princesa y a un príncipe** – soltó decepcionada la castaña.

La pelinegra encogió sus hombros, echando un último vistazo a todo el lugar.

-**Tal vez la chica enfermo –** soltó para sí misma.

**- Tal vez** – La pelinegra pronunció apenas audible. Encontró la figura de una persona conocida para Ella – _No puede ser_ – le dijo en silencio su conciencia, mirando con asombró a la rubia que se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la salida de las butacas. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hacía algún tiempo, no podía creerlo, en ese momento, frente a Ella se encontraba la posibilidad de hablar con la verdadera y única estrella del escenario Kaleido, Layla Hamilton, Como si tuviera un resorte , se incorporó rogando darle alcance y presentarse ante Ella.

**-May –** alzó la voz para captar la atención de la chica, fue inútil, se había levantado del asiento de una manera tan extraña, que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de preguntarle a donde iba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Siéntate**- la orden fue obedecida por Sora sin oponer resistencia – **Quieres tomar algo** – preguntó el castaño caminando hacia un costado del escritorio.

-No gracias – respondió Sora cabizbaja.

**- Como quieras** – Kalos no dio mucha importancia al estado de ánimo que la jovencita reflejaba, estaba seguro que al encontrarse con la sorpresa que le tenía, se animaría un poco.

Hubo un incomodo silencio, se escucharon un par de golpes tras la puerta.

-**Adelante** – Habló Kalos para dar acceso al recién llegado.

**- Buenas noches** – Saludó la persona que recién llegaba.

Al escuchar la voz de la persona recién llegada, Sora se incorporó – **No es posible** – pensó la chica – **Esa voz pertenecía** – la chica se puso de pie y giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz – **Señorita Layla** – exclamó con ánimo y felicidad reflejado en su rostro.

-**Hola Sora** - saludó la chica recibiendo el abrazo de la jovencita.

-**Me alegra tanto verle** – soltó Sora muy contenta de saber que la rubia estaba junto a Ella.

-**Las dejo** – Kalos interrumpió la efusiva bienvenida – **Supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar **– Kalos caminó hacia la salida, se detuvo frente a las dos chicas y mirando fijamente a la rubia, en silencio le pidió que se hiciera cargo de Sora.

Una vez que se encontraron a solas, la rubia puso distancia entre ambas y le miró en silencio con detalle estudiando a la chica que estaba frente a Ella. _¿Qué ocurría con la Sora que había sido su compañera hacía unos meses?; ¿Dónde estaba la chica audaz y llena de vida que había compartido con Ella el escenario y que había logrado realizar la técnica fantástica?_, caminó hacía al frente, en dirección al escritorio quedando a espaldas de la jovencita.

Sora bajo su cabeza, clavando la vista en el suelo, la mirada de la rubia le incomodo, sentía que la mirada estaba cargada de reproches. Seguramente la señorita Hamilton estaría profundamente decepcionada de Ella.

-**No te quedes ahí parada** – la voz de la rubia reflejaba una mezcla de nostalgia y decepción - **¿Qué de interesante puedes encontrar en el suelo?** – sonrió la joven al saber que la jovencita sin duda estaría apenada.

-**Señorita Layla … Yo** – Sora fue interrumpida antes de dar cualquier discurso.

-**No necesito explicaciones Sora** – seguían dándose la espalda** – Ni muchos menos quiero excusas o pretextos –** la chica giró su cuerpo quedando frente a la espalda de quien, en algún momento, había sido su compañera de escenario.

Sora guardó silencio, al escuchar las palabras de la señorita Layla levantó su rostro y giró para quedar frente a Ella.

-**¿Qué está ocurriendo contigo? **– le preguntó, la rubia reflejando dureza en su rostro suplicaba con sus palabras por una respuesta.

- **No lo sé** – soltó sinceramente Sora, con el alma transparente, se había prometido ser una compañera fuerte, se había prometido ser un apoyo para la señorita Layla, nunca sería una carga para Ella… Se había prometido no tener secretos entre Ellas.

La risa irónica que soltó la rubia, sorprendió a Sora, no esperaba aquella reacción de parte de su ex compañera – **Te conozco Sora, no creo que Tú misma te hayas creído tus palabras –**

**-Señorita Layla – **susurró tristemente, sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

**-Sora** – sonrió con amabilidad y sinceridad **– En mi ausencia esperaba que te convirtieras en la verdadera estrella del escenario Kaleido** – encogió sus hombros – **Tal parece que estaba equivocada -**

La mirada de Sora se cristalizó, las palabras de la señorita Layla le dolieron, las sintió como afiladas cuchillas clavándose en su pecho – **Yo lamento haberle decepcionado Señorita Layla** – soltó la chica con voz apagada.

**-No quiero disculpas Sora** – la chica caminó hacia Ella y alzando sus manos las posó en los hombros en la jovencita – **Quiero que despiertes, que te defiendas y me digas que no estoy equivocada** – Las palabras de Layla estaban cargadas de suplica y determinación – **Dime que cumplirás mi sueño Sora** – la joven sonrió.

Sora sonrió, dejando que las lágrimas surcarán y enmarcaran su rostro, no podía hablar, un nudo grueso se formo en su garganta, pero con una mirada sincera y un asentimiento de cabeza aceptó que cumpliría la promesa.

-**Sabes por qué confió que lo harás Sora** – la rubia apartó sus manos de los hombros de la chica - **Porque Tú eres mi sueño** – Aquellas palabras fueron reconfortantes para Sora, la señorita Layla no estaba decepcionada de Ella, al contrario había venido a darle ánimos.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, recordando aquellos momentos tan importantes que habían logrado unirles en amistad. Sora se sentía feliz, reconfortada, desde la partida de la señorita Layla, parecía estar perdida, sin encontrar la dirección correcta, sin saber qué rumbo tomar, dando vueltas en círculo llegando al mismo lugar, una y otra vez sintiéndose frustrada. Pero, desde ese día, ya no estaría triste, estaba dispuesta a convertirse en el sueño de la Señorita Layla y cumplir con el sueño de ambas, llegar a ser la estrella del escenario Kaleido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿ Hacia… dónde … habrá… ido la seño..ri..ta Layla? – soltó jadeante la pelinegra saliendo del escenario, había corrido tras Ella, pero justo a la entrada del lugar le había perdido el rastro.

-**Y ahora, ¿Qué hago?** – se preguntó mirando el edificio que había frente a Ella, parecían los dormitorios de los miembros del elenco – **Estoy perdida** – soltó un cortó suspiró decepcionada por su fallida búsqueda.

Se rió de sí misma – **No creo que la Señorita Layla este en los dormitorios** - Hecho un vistazo hacia el edificio donde las luces aún estaban prendidas. Giró sus rostro viendo a un lado otra enorme construcción – Seguramente debe tratarse del gimnasio – pensó.

Sintió el viento golpear su cuerpo, una corriente fresca le causó un escalofrío, se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo su cabello ondear a dirección del viento. Giró todo su cuerpo en dirección a la salida debía regresar a buscar a Meril, seguramente la función ya había terminado.

Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, todo parecía tan extraño, primero la ausencia de la ex compañera de la Señorita Layla,- _¿Estaría enferma?, ¿Se habría_ _lesionado?_ – Se dijo en silencio ensimismada en sus no muy bien definidas hipótesis – _Y en segundo lugar la presencia de la Señorita Hamilton en el escenario como una simple espectadora_ – pasó una mano por su largo cabello, aplacándolo, debido al viento se movía con rebeldía – **Ahhh** – soltó grito frustrada – _¿Cómo había sido posible que perdiera de vista a la señorita Layla?_ - se dijo en reproche. Hecho un último vistazo hacia ambos edificios para ver si veía algo que le diera alguna pista. No encontró nada que no fueran las luces de las ventanas de los dormitorios y las luces de las jardineras que alumbraban la entrada del gimnasio.

Siguió caminando distraída hacia la entrada del escenario, cuando vio como las luces de un coche chocaban con su rostro y le impedían ver, giró desorientada, la luz le había cegado y después el sonoro ruido de un claxon y unas luces intensas le desequilibraron haciéndole caer sentada y encontrarse con el piso golpeando su espalda – **Auchh**- se quejó sintiendo un inmenso dolor recorrer su espina dorsal.

**-Demonios** – se escuchó detrás, de la pelinegra, una voz maldiciendo -** ¿Se encuentra bien? **– la pregunta provenía del dueño del coche que casi la atropellaba, tras verle caer había bajado inmediatamente del auto.

_-¿Qué si se encontraba bien?_ – Se dijo molesta en silencio – _Todo le dolía_ – se respondió de la misma manera, tuvo ganas de gritarle _"Imbécil, fíjate por dónde vas"_ y soltar sarcásticamente "_¿Acaso no sabes manejar?"_, pero cuando le vio a contra luz, no pudo articular palabra alguna, El conductor de ese auto que minutos antes pudo haberle matado, -_¿Era un ángel? _– le soltó la interrogante su conciencia.

- **Creo que si** – Musitó tratando de incorporarse – **No fue nada** – Respondió sin verle a la cara seguía algo aturdida por la caída. Sin embargo, eso no había impedido que pudiera reconocer que el joven era muy atractivo.

El joven ya no dijo nada, le extendió la mano para ayudarle a que la chica se pusiera de pie. La pelinegra no muy convencida acepto la ayuda, una vez que quedo de pie volvió a quejarse, le seguía doliendo la parte trasera de su cuerpo. –** Aucch** – Se sacudió la tierra – **Rayos** – Soltó con molestia.

**-May, ¿Estás bien?,**- Escuchó una voz familiar - **¿Qué te ocurrió?** – preguntó con preocupación.

**-Nada **– soltó mirando a la recién llegada – Venía distraída y casi se ocasiona un accidente – Meril se acercó a May.

-¿Puedes moverte?, ¿Tienes alguna herida? – preguntó ignorando al chico que se encontraba a unos centímetros alejado de Ellas, escuchando la conversación en silencio.

**-Te digo que estoy bien **– sonrió para disipar la preocupación de la castaña – **No** **me paso nada, - **soltó mientras caminaba **-**"_eso me pasa por andar pensando en cosas que no me incumben"- pensó_– Ella misma se daba cuenta que no tenía nada, seguramente sólo le quedarían unos cuantos hematomas por la caída, fuera de eso, estaría como si nada.

**- Como Tú digas** – La castaña se encogió de hombros – **Aunque… deberíamos ir con un doctor a que te cheque –** Dijo poco convencida de las palabras de la pelinegra.

**-No es nada, anda vámonos** – La chica le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

Antes de que pueda marcharse, giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada seria del joven que casi la hacía partir al otro mundo – **Lo siento, venía distraída** – hizo una reverencia y siguió su camino, detrás de Ella le seguía Meril.

El joven hizo una media sonrisa, soltando un suspiro, parecía que la jovencita estaba bien, le vio caminar a paso rápido y completamente incorporada, tal parecía que sus palabras eran ciertas.

A pesar de todo lo que había dicho la pelinegra; el joven alcanzó a la castaña – **Lo lamento,**- guardó silencio viendo como la pelinegra les sacaba ventaja- **También fue mi culpa, iba distraído** – sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón – **Leon Oswald** – extendió su mano – **Si llega a presentar alguna consecuencia de la caía** – la castaña recibió la tarjeta – **No dude en llamarme** – guardó sus manos en los bolsillos – **Me haré cargo de todo** – finalizó dando medía vuelta para regresar a su coche y subir en éste.

Meril se quedó viendo el nombre de la tarjeta,_ ¿Podría ser cierto? – Leon Oswald –_ leyó mentalmente, ese era el nombre del acróbata estrella del escenario Kaleido. Sonrió para Ella misma, guardando la tarjeta giró su cuerpo para dar alcance a May.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Notas de la autora: **__Hola a tods, ya estoy acá después de casi un año de ausencia en actualizar este fic, el trabajo me absorbió, pero ya estoy acá con nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Ya se vendrá el encuentro con May y los demás chicos del escenario. Estoy trabajando con el capítulo 4. Este fic no será tan largo, unos 8 o 10 capítulos a lo mucho. _

_Agradecimientos para todas las personas que leen y en especial para aquellos que dejan sus comentarios: Escarlatina, Rika de Hiwatari, Janet (Muchas gracias por tu comentario; espero que sigas leyendo la historia y comentes que te pareció el encuentro entre May y Leon. En el siguiente capítulo se viene más interacción entre Leon y May), Lucy Okari, Angie (Gracias por seguir la historia, espero no hayas dejado de leer) y Rita-san1990(Espero te siga gustando la forma en que se desarrolla la historia. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios)_

_Pd. El capítulo 9 del fic de la promesa también viene en camino, si todo sale bien para el próximo fin de semana está en red, pero no pasa del mes de julio. _

_Besos y abrazos._

_Bendiciones!_

_Al chan._


End file.
